Last VDay Before DDay
by Dulcedecorumest
Summary: Dean and Ruby share Valentine's Day before he goes to hell. livejournal fic prompt


SPN – S3

"Relax it's not poisoned. If I wanted to kill you it wouldn't bee with a heart shaped box of chocolates."

**Last V-Day before D-Day**

SPN Season 3

Word Count: 1,495

Prompt: "Relax it's not poisoned. If I wanted to kill you it wouldn't bee with a heart shaped box of chocolates."

Pairing: Dean/Original Ruby

Dean stared at the dusty bottle Ruby was holding sceptically. It looked like it was a member of the Ass-Tasting Medieval Beverage family. And this whole scenario was definitely some bizarre joke that he wasn't finding funny.

The blonde demon had shown up at their motel while Sam had gone to get food. Walking out of a much needed shower with just a towel around his waist, Dean had been about to let out a wolf whistle until he'd realised who it was. Dressed in a black silk jumpsuit, gold heels and carrying a bunch of red roses, the greenish-black bottle and holding something behind her back, Ruby had finally managed to stun Dean into silence.

She set the roses down on Sam's bed and thrust the bottle at Dean again.

"What you got there Rube," Dean gestured to the hand behind her back.

"Heart shaped box of chocolates for you and Sammy."

"Well set it down on the bed nice and easy."

Ruby tossed the box on the bed with her left hand, while her right hand thrust the bottle at him. Dean reluctantly took the bottle from her, studying the faded ink on the label briefly before meeting her eyes, "Why the fuck are you even here?"

Ruby rolled her eyes and closed the distance between them, "I'm here 'cause it's your last V-day before D-day. I thought you could use some wooing."

Dean bristled, "Oh I could use some wooing but not from a demon/witch/whore combo."

Ruby crossed her arms over her chest and let out a frustrated sigh, "I'm gonna ignore that and open the whisky myself instead."

(Whisky, huh? Bitch knew how to impress him)

Dean's grip tightened, "I don't think so bitch."

Ruby scowled at him, "I told you to _stop calling me_ that."

"And I told you to save your bullshit for my naïve little brother."

They were now standing toe to toe, "Are you going to open that or not?"

Dean's upper lip curled, "What's the matter Ruby, you afraid whatever witches brew you've made for me is gonna go off?"

Ruby's eyes flashed to black then back to blue-green, "No, I thought we could drink it before your precious Sammy got back. Three's a crowd and all that… unless you're into that kind of thing."

Dean ground his teeth, "I'm really into sending your as back to Hell."

"Ladies first," she snapped back.

He gripped her right upper arm and drew her closer, she smiled brightly in response.

"I'm gonna-"

Ruby cut him off, "All in good time mon cher. Now let's get this party started, I've got a hot date after this."

Against his will, Dean's eyes wandered down her body, and Ruby smile grew. She wrenched her arm out of his grip and sat down on his bed.

"Got a handy blade stashed in the bouquet," she supplied helpfully. Dean padded over to the bouquet and dug out the 4 inch knife.

"What a surprise, it's not the demon killing blade I wanted for Christmas." Dean mumbled.

Crossing her legs daintily, Ruby leaned back on the bed, and resting on her elbows she watched him through her lashes. Dean set the bottle on the bedside table between the two beds and opened the bottle expertly. He pulled the stopper out and raising the bottle in Ruby's direction, took a healthy swig of the amber colored liquid. Ruby grinned as he choked. Tears welling up in his hazel eyes Dean stared at whisky with pleasant surprise.

"Sharing is caring Shortbus, pass that over here."

Dean obliged, then tightened the towel around his waist as he sat down on Sam's bed and faced Ruby.

"That's some really good shit."

Ruby let out a short laugh as she took a healthy gulp of the whisky, "I know."

She passed the bottle back to Dean and then rolled over to lie on her side while facing him.

"You know, last time I was on this rock there was no Valentine's Day and guys sure as shit didn't go to the local milliners to get their sweethearts some Victoria's Secret lingerie."

Dean felt the amber liquid burn down his throat and then stared at her sombrely, "What about in-"

"Hell? Oh God do you not wanna know how they celebrate Valentine's Day downstairs. Take my word for it."

Dean fought for control over the yawning pit of fear and despair that was anything to do with his future in the Pit. Ruby watched him struggle with his emotions and her features softened.

"Pace yourself with that stuff Shortbus, it was bottled before your grandparents were born."

Dean took another swig in defiance and Ruby smirked, "Okay Bad Boy, pass me the box."

Dean reached for the box of chocolates and tossed it to Ruby, she caught it, and immediately started to rip off the wrapper. She flicked the lid off and picked a heartshaped piece of chocolate and plopped it in her mouth. Crimson red shiny lips closing seductively as she rolled the chocolate in her mouth. Dean scowled at what felt like stirrings of desire unfurling in the pit of his belly. He took another drink.

Ruby proffered the box to him, and he tensed, his left hand tightening reflexively around the 4-inch blade.

She smiled with genuine amusement, "Relax it's not poisoned. If I wanted to kill you it wouldn't be with a heart shaped box of chocolates."

"Didn't say I thought you were." Dean wondered if his words sounded equally hollow to Ruby as they did to his own ears.

"So then take one and give me back that whisky, I didn't bring it for you to drink solo," she teased.

Dean handed her the bottle and took the chocolates, he stuffed a couple pieces of chocolate in his mouth and chewed them vigorously.

Ruby laughed again, "You know, back when I was human, we'd never heard of chocolate."

"Spare me the 'Ruby is a good person underneath all the sulphur, sister, I don't wanna hear it. And shouldn't you get going on your hot date?"

"You worried Sammy will catch you supping with the devil? Don't worry about him, I sent a cute piece of ass his way to distract him."

Dean's features darkened, "Why?"

Ruby shrugged as she took one more sip before passing the bottle back to him, "'Cause you both need a break from each other. Not for nothing Dean, the cracks in your carefully constructed façade are beginning to show."

"And you thought that I'd rather spend my night with _you_?" His tone was scathing.

Ruby fought hard not to flinch outwardly, "_No_, I thought you'd rather get toasted on the best whisky you'll ever taste with someone who you can let it all hang out with, and not worry about my feelings."

Dean's snappy retort died on his lips. Demon had a point. The whole going to Hell thing was really beginning to weigh him down. He tipped the bottle at Ruby in a silent toast then took another swig.

"So your plan was to get me drunk then take advantage of me."

Ruby batted her eyelashes, "Why Dean Winchester, if I didn't know any better I'd think you were flirting with me."

"If I didn't know any better I'd think you're trying to kill me."

"That's why you've got your knife Shortbus, now drink up, I don't have all night."

"You keep saying that but yet you don't seem to be in any kind of real hurry."

"Shut up and drink or I'm cutting you off." Ruby scolded.

Dean chuckled to himself and took one more swig then tossed the bottle at her. She caught it but not before some whisky sloshed on her face. Dean's chuckle turned into a guffaw as he stood up.

Ruby's eyes shot him daggers as she wiped the drink off her face. Nonchalantly dropping his towel, Dean reached for his jeans and stepped into them.

"Come on Hell Barbie, I _really_ don't trust your ass, so I'm gonna find my brother and make sure he's okay."

Ruby rolled her eyes and smothered the flash of lust she'd felt at seeing Dean in all his naked glory. Standing up she thrust the whisky into Dean's chest, he caught it with a grunt as she stalked out of the motel.

He set the bottle down, tugged on a t-shirt, and then picking up the whisky and the box of chocolates, Dean tucked a gun into the back of his waistband with his left hand. Smirking at Ruby's shadow which was silhouetted in the doorway, Dean stepped into his boots and followed her out of the room. Ruby stood outside the motel, arms crossed and trademark hateful scowl for Dean on her face.

Dean took a swig of whiskey and grinned. That was much better, the air had started to get a little thick with emotions that he was not going to name, back there.


End file.
